Realm of the Jaguar Lord
by snakeboy33
Summary: Once, the Aztec Jaguar Lord ruled Central America, and he is back to finish what he started, and when the only way his the power of the Feathered Serpent, and teh O'Connels are dragged into another mummy adventure, can't avoid them can they.
1. Introduction

Intro

**Intro**

Tenochtitlan, heart of the Aztec empire, the stronghold of Tezcatlipoca, and the greatest possession of King Titlacauan, the Jaguar Lord. An ambitious and confident man, the Jaguar Lord led multiple armies in an attempt to rule the land, and for many years he expanded, and had no enemies. Until he approached his neighbor the Maya, he led a great army against the capital city. He continued to press into the city, yet to no extent, and the Maya kept pushing him back, out of their territory.

_(In the Jaguar Lord's tent)_

Two warriors approached the king, and bow at his feet.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have good news," the lord said in an oily tone. The soldiers looked at each other nervously.

"Well, my lord, our news is not so much good news," the first one said slowly," as it is neutral news." The king stared at them for a moment, he opened his palm.

"Tell me," he said smoothly.

"The Maya have completely shattered the attack, we had to retreat," he said quickly.

"WHAT!" the Jaguar Lord roared, standing up.

"There was no hope for victory, we had no choice," the second soldier said. The lord then rushed forward, as quickly as a viper, and stabbed the soldier square in the chest, while the other one looked on in horror.

"Alert the soldiers," he said calmly, yet the frustration and anger was obvious," we leave for the city tomorrow, much must be done."

_(Tenochtitlan)_

Titlacauan did everything he could to find a way to conquer his enemies, he increased sacrifices, he prayed to the gods, he even had one of his own commanders sacrificed, but the gods remained silent.

They stayed that way, until the Jaguar Lord made the ultimate sacrifice. He traveled to the top of the pyramid of Tezcatlipoca with his priests, and cut of his own arm. He burned it under the full moon, and offered his arm in sacrifice to the mighty war god. Tezcatlipoca accepted his offer, and gave him immortality, power of the forest, the power of shape shifting, and the Army of the Smoking Mirror.

The Maya were crushed under the Jaguar Lord's power, and all who defied him were sacrificed. After the task was completed, it was time for the lord's powers to be returned, but Titlacauan was not willing to give up his power. When it was time, he had is wife, and children sacrificed to Tezcatlipoca, and when his priests refused to do, for fear of angering the gods, the tyrant did it himself. Instead of being angry with him Tezcatlipoca accepted his offer, and allowed the Jaguar Lord to keep his power.

But another god observed this, and god as powerful, if not more, then Tezcatlipoca, the feathered serpent, the mighty Quetzalcoatl. Disgusted by this heatless, greedy, and cold-blooded act, the god of the sky sent the priests a vision, telling them to sacrifice the Jaguar Lord to him. He then sent one of his servants, a quetzal, to give them the Dagger of the Sky, the hilt was forged from a fang of the holy viper, covered in the combined ash of quetzal feathers and jaguar fur, bathed in the poison of the holy frog, and embedded on the hilt was the emerald of the Serpent.

The priests obeyed their god, and captured the Jaguar Lord; they then tore his heart from his body using the Dagger of the Sky. The heart was placed in a guarded sanctuary, the king's body in a tomb, and the army of the Smoking Mirror was sealed away, freeing the Maya. To ensure that Titlacauan could not be freed, Quetzalcoatl granted the priests immortality, to guard the Jaguar Lord. The dagger was kept with the priests, so that if ever the Jaguar Lord awakened, they could slay him yet again.

The Jaguar Lord's tomb was placed at the bottom of the great Pyramid of the Feathered Serpent, and his heart was hidden in a place only known to the priests. If the king was ever to be released, he would unlock the Army of the Smoking Mirror, and use it to take over the land, and rule it tyrannically.


	2. Alex's Discovery

Alex's Discovery

**Alex's Discovery**

(_Mexico, Tenochtitlan ruins, 600 years later)_

Alex O'Connell stepped out of his tent, and surveyed the dig site.The workers had managed to unearth the majority of the ruins, but they had yet to fully reveal what Alex was searching for.

"Hey, Ernesto, I need those maps now," he called in Spanish to the head worker, who was in the dig site center giving commands.

"Sure thing boss," Ernesto responded, running up to the tent with a map of Tenochtitlan.

"Okay, where are we?" Alex questioned, bending over the map.

"We should be right here," Ernesto answered, pointing to the southern edge of the city," and just to say, you know that the Jaguar Lord is not real right?"

"We won't be sure of that until find proof of either of those possibilities, will we?" Alex responded looking up his hired man.

"Whatever you say boss," Ernesto agreed, and walked out of the tent with the same unsure expression on his face. Alex followed him out towards the center of excavation, Alex looked up in the distance and the sound of an approaching car was suddenly heard. It was the one who funded the excavation, Doctor William McGregori, Alex walked up to him.

"Alex my boy," the doctor said happily clasping his hand," I certainly hope you have positive news." Alex grinned at him, he was an average sized man, he had a gray hair, a short beard, and wore small spectacles.

"Fortunately we do," he said, as he walked down the hill to the site with William," we made considerable progress; all we need to do now is find the tomb itself."

"I hope we can, I mean almost no people actually believe the Jaguar Lord exists," William said worriedly and before Alex could give a reassuring statement, there was a suddenly yell from the edge of the dig site.

"We found something," the worker cried, the two archeologists ran over. Everyone was gathered around a large hatch in the ground. On it were hieroglyphs that read, THE JAGUAR LORD.

"We found it," Alex said quietly, but full of excitement, and unbeknownst to anyone, Ernesto grinned.

"Open it now," he ordered, the workers quickly responded, taking crowbars, they pried to the hatch open, and inside was dark tunnel. Alex was the first to step in, followed by William, then Ernesto, then two workers, who Ernesto gestured to follow. The walked down the tunnel until they found themselves a good sized chamber.

"The Tomb of the Jaguar Lord," William declared looking around. There were Mesoamerican inscriptions everywhere, all along the walls. The strange thing was the inscriptions depicted a figure wearing a royal head crest having his heart torn out and raised to the sun.

"Okay," Alex said," we found his tomb, now we need to find him."

"That will be the easy part, the hard parts over," William stated. The team continued down a wide passage, into a deep, yet empty room. The only thing in it was a large casket, lying in the middle.

"You don't suppose….," Alex began.

"No, no it can't be, Aztec priests would not allow their rulers to be just dumped in the middle of an empty room like the one we are in," William protested. Ernesto entered the room, and gestured for his men to approach, unknown to anyone, Ernesto kneeled briefly in the direction of the casket. But the moment the first one put his foot on the floor, large blow dart tubes sprung out of nowhere, and fired poisonous darts at him, and before the poor man had even time to react, he was a pin cushion.

"Traps," Alex stated, and he remembered situations like this, and traps protecting a tomb like this one were never a good sign.

"It is as if they were set yesterday," said Ernesto.

"We're going to have to undo them if we are to get any farther," William said.

"I've got an idea, but I will need some supplies, stones can do," Alex said. Ernesto handed him a couple small rocks he found along the floor. Alex tossed them to different spots on the room, springing separate traps. He continued this method until every trap seemed to be sprung. The group then walked out to the center of the room to the sarcophagus. With some help from a crowbar and Ernesto, Alex managed to pry it open. Lying in it was a plain skeleton, bleached white, cobwebs creeping out of it, and only a couple strands of hair on the top of skull, it was the Jaguar Lord.

"Titlacauan, the Jaguar Lord," murmured Alex. William looked closely at the body, and noticed something odd.

"His chest seems to have been ripped open, as though his heart was removed," He said.

"That would mean he had been sacrificed," Alex said," and what kind of king would have himself sacrificed."

"I don't know, but I can say this much Alex, you're parents are going to very impressed, this is more exciting than your discovery of China's Dragon Emperor," William said with a smile," we must have him transported to the museum immediately."

"Yeah Professor, but I think it will preserve the excitement more if we leave him here," Alex said, the professor's beamed even more.

"A beyond splendid idea, my boy," he said," We shall leave him."

"Are you coming Ernesto?" Alex called to the head of the digging crew.

"Just a moment boss," Ernesto responded, and after Alex and William left the room, he bowed on one knee, which was repeated by his men.

"Soon my lord, so soon, you may restore the Aztecs to full power once again," he said with a smile.


End file.
